1. Field
Disclosed are techniques for utilizing memory devices.
2. Information
Non-volatile memories are a class of memory in which the memory cell or element does not lose its state after power supplied to the device is removed. The earliest computer memories, made with rings of ferrite that could be magnetized in two directions, were non-volatile, for example. As semiconductor technology evolved into higher levels of miniaturization, the ferrite devices were abandoned for the more commonly known volatile memories, such as DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories) and SRAMs (Static-RAMs).
Some types of non-volatile memory employ devices that store a value, parameter or symbol based on a detectable impedance or resistance between terminals of a non-volatile memory element. Such devices may include, for example, FeRAMs (Ferroelectric RAMs), magnetic memories (MRAMs), phase change memories (PCMs) and correlated electron devices formed from correlated electron material (CEM), just to provide a few examples. In some scenarios, ambient operating conditions may erroneously affect a detectable impedance or resistance of a non-volatile memory device so as to erroneously affect a value, symbol, condition or parameter being represented by a resistance or impedance state of the non-volatile memory device.